Una respuesta
by this girl believes in nargles
Summary: (OS/ un solo capítulo) Draco Malfoy busca una respuesta que ponga fin a su angustia. ¿Será suficiente la que Hermione Granger pueda darle?


Les comparto este OS participante del concurso Sentimientos en el grupo de Facebook: Dramione, historias que debieron ser contadas, el cual lamentablemente no tuvo un final puesto que la organizadora tuvo algunos contratiempos. Debido al tiempo pasado, creo que ya no violo ninguna regla del concurso (si es que alguna vez tiene un final). ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!

**PD:**  
*Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a JK Rowling.  
**Este escrito está dedicado a Maillen Bueno (MissInkofdreams) como regalo de cumpleaños atrasado. Espero que haya tenido una grata sorpresa cuando lo leyó.  
***Debido a los años pasados, me he permitido hacerle algunas correcciones, sí que si ya lo leyeron pueden volverlo a hacer si gustan. La historia es la misma salvo algunos detalles que la mejoran.

* * *

**Título del one-shot: **Una respuesta

**Sentimiento otorgado: **angustia

Era una tarde soleada y la hermosa iglesia de Dean estaba llena. Los invitados ocupaban las modestas pero elegantes bancas del templo; al frente, el altar se encontraba bellamente decorado con montoncitos de flores lilas y cintas blancas. Hacia el lado derecho, mujeres y hombres elegantemente vestidos para la ocasión, de traje los señores y las señoras ataviadas con sombreros. Del lado izquierdo, los invitados parecían haberse perdido pues estaban, la mayoría, vestidos de manera extravagante. Resaltaban entre la rareza de sus atavíos, un hombre en pijama y sombrero de copa y otro en bata de baño y corbata. Otros nada más habían ido en sus túnicas de gala, obviando olímpicamente el hecho de que se encontraban en una boda _muggle_.

En las sombras brindadas por los pasillos laterales, unos ojos grises lo observaban todo con detenimiento. Su mirada iba de invitado en invitado y luego al decorado del lugar. _Demasiado poco para ella_, pensó.

El hombre se movía sigiloso a través de los corredores de la iglesia, teniendo cuidado de no ser visto por nadie. Muchos lo conocían y no les caería en gracia que estuviese ahí. Salió por la puerta principal y se cruzó en su camino con un par de mujeres _muggles_,a las que escuchó cuchichear sobre la novia mientras entraban apresuradamente.

—La verdad es un milagro que haya encontrado con quien casarse —decía una.

—Ernestina, por favor, modera tus comentarios. Además, ahora la pobre ya no está de tan mal ver —respondía alarmada la otra.

—Eso lo dices tú, yo solo recuerdo a la pequeña dientona. La niña apenas estaba en casa.

—Bueno, ya no es aquella niña.

—Ver para creer… ¡Fíjate por dónde vas, muchacho! ¡Qué maleducado!

Había pasado empujando deliberadamente a Ernestina con el hombro izquierdo. Se lo merecía, según él.

Al salir, el sol le iluminó el rostro; sus agudas facciones le daban un toque de elegancia, pero eso era ya casi imperceptible debido al estado general en el que se encontraba. Sus ropas, las que a pesar de todo aún denotaban su fina procedencia, se veían sucias y descuidadas y su cabello rubio platino, totalmente despeinado. El semblante de Draco Malfoy no desentonaba con su aspecto: lucía demacrado y se podía ver a leguas que los días previos no habían sido nada buenos para él.

Encaminó hacia la parte posterior del edificio pues sabía que ella debía de estar allí. Lo usual era que una novia llegara al final, pero lo usual no era cosa de Hermione Granger. Tanto la conocía que estaba seguro de que sería la primera en llegar a su propia boda.

Alcanzar la parte de atrás no fue complicado pues no había nadie resguardando. Eran otros tiempos definitivamente, tiempos de paz. Pasó de largo por entre el pasto crecido y llegó hasta una hilera de tres pequeñas ventanas. Al mirar por la segunda de ellas, la pudo ver parcialmente; vislumbró su velo, era de tul blanco y dejaba entrever sus castaños y rizados cabellos.

Agachado, rodeó la esquina y llegó hasta la puerta. Tomó su varita, dispuesto a conjurar un _alohomora_, cuando escuchó algunas voces que venían del interior. _Weasley_, pensó. Era Ginny Weasley a quien escuchaba.

—Estas tan hermosa, Hermione —dijo.

—Gracias —respondió ella.

Hermione escuchaba contenta, estaba feliz el día de su boda. ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto?, Malfoy, orgulloso y egoísta, solo había pensado en él siempre, incluso ese día. ¿Sería correcto irrumpir en su matrimonio para hablar con ella? ¿Solo para poder estar más tranquilo él? ¿Para poder vivir una vida menos miserable?

—Voy a ver si llegó. Ese idiota no entiende aún que quien debe llegar tarde es la novia, no el novio —mencionó riendo Ginny Weasley.

—Ve pero no lo maltrates mucho.

La pelirroja Weasley la tomó de las manos y la miró conmovida por un momento.

—Serán muy felices juntos —dijo por fin.

—Lo seremos —le contestó ella.

Se dieron un abrazo y Ginny salió por la puerta interior que a hacia los pasillos.

Mientras tanto, Malfoy se había mantenido quieto en el mismo lugar, tras la puerta, sintiendo su cabeza retumbar al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Entrar o no entrar, ahí el dilema. Lo pensó por última vez, era la diferencia entre vivir con aquella angustia de por vida o menguar un poco su dolor y poder sobrellevarlo.

Murmuró una palabra rápidamente con su varita en alto. La puerta se movió ligeramente pero no se abrió, no había _aurores_ custodiando pero eso no significaba que no habían tomado ciertas precauciones.

—¿Quién está ahí? —se escuchó a Hermione desde adentro.

_Diablos_, pensó él y rompió el encantamiento con un hechizo no verbal.

La puerta giró y entonces la vio por completo.

«Ya no es aquella niña», las palabras de la mujer en la puerta de la iglesia resonaron en su cabeza. Recordar a la pequeña Hermione Granger y compararla con quien tenía ante sus ojos era algo difícil.

Hermione llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco entallado a su cintura, era largo y de encaje, sobrio y elegante como ella misma. El velo de tul, de igual manera blanco, cubría su cabello; lo tenía como a él siempre le había gustado verlo: suelto.

Ella estaba perpleja. Con la varita asida fuertemente, se había quedado mirándolo con la boca semiabierta mientras él la observaba. La puerta se cerró con un ruido seco, regresándola a la realidad.

—Draco… ¿qué haces aquí?

Malfoy no podía contestar, ni dejar de verla, tratando de grabar cada detalle de ella en su memoria. Cada pliegue del vestido, el lila de las flores del _bouquet_, las pecas en sus hombros, aquellas que tanto conocía y que el vestido dejaba ver.

—¡Draco! —su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él le sostuvo la mirada por un instante sin saber muy bien qué responder. Los segundos pasaban y le parecían horas, la habitación se hacía cada vez más pequeña y lo asfixiaba.

—Honestamente… no lo sé.

¿Qué hacia ahí? ya no lo sabía. De pronto se sintió fuera de lugar. No debía arruinarle su felicidad. Dejó caer sus brazos y bajó la vista hacia sus zapatos sucios, cubiertos de tierra desde hacía varios días. Se limpió el sudor de las manos en la ropa y guardó la varita en un bolsillo interno del saco, para no asustarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Hermione lentamente bajó la propia y la dejó sobre el tocador que tenía a su izquierda.

—Perdóname, Hermione —dijo mientras daba media vuelta e intentaba salir por donde había entrado.

—¡No! D-Draco, por favor, espera.

Él se detuvo pero no volteó, le era doloroso verla vestida de novia. Estaba preciosa, más que nunca.

—Viniste hasta aquí por algún motivo. Lo sabes.

A Hermione le asustaba su aspecto. Muy pocas veces había visto a Draco Malfoy, o a alguno de aquella familia, en el estado en el que él se encontraba. Se acercó a él con cautela, como si cualquier movimiento fuese suficiente para hacerlo huir tan rápido como una liebre asustada.

—¿Qué pasó, Draco? —habló ella—. ¿Le ha pasado algo a Astoria o al bebé?

—No —respondió—, ellos están bien.

— ¿A qué viniste?

—A verte.

Hubo silencio. Hermione no había pensado en que la iría a buscar, hace mucho había perdido toda esperanza de que Draco Malfoy formase parte de su vida, así que verlo entrar había sido en verdad una gran sorpresa.

—Si no volteas no me verás.

Inteligente y dulce, así la recordaría. Su comentario le hizo formar una sonrisa de lado, algo muy característico en él. Tomó valor y giró para verla.

—¿Cómo has estado, Draco? —podría sonar tonta aquella pregunta, dado su aspecto, pero ella necesitaba saber qué le había pasado para llegar así.

—Últimamente no muy bien, como verás, pero por lo general no me va mal.

—Estás hecho un desastre, Draco Malfoy, déjame arreglarte un poco.

Hermione fue hacia el tocador y volvió a tomar su varita. La ropa de Malfoy tenía algunas manchas que intentó quitar.

—¿Cómo has estado tú? —preguntó él.

—¿Yo? —respondió indecisa mientras continuaba tratando de limpiarlo—. Bien, todo bien.

—¿Cómo te trata Weasley?

Ella se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos.

—Bien, Draco, me trata bien.

—Por supuesto, te vas a casar con él, claro que te trata bien.

—Draco…

—¿Y qué tal la P.E.D.D.O.? —la cortó, había visto en su mirada algo que jamás permitiría un Malfoy que alguien le mostrase: lástima.

—Bien, bien —prosiguió algo confundida mientras le volvía a arreglar la camisa—. Hemos conseguido muchos avances en cuanto a leyes laborales para los elfos, la siguiente semana tendré una audiencia con el ministro y…

Él la escuchó hablar embelesado. Esa era su Hermione, inteligente y sagaz, tanto como dulce y preocupada; un ejemplo de eso era aquel momento en el que se afanada en arreglarlo. Habían sido todos esos pequeños detalles los que le hicieron amarla tanto. Esa complejidad y simpleza que tenía al mismo tiempo, y ese complejo de mamá gallina tan encantador.

—… hemos logrado adherir a más gente e incluso a algunos elfos, aunque ellos son más difíciles de convencer que los mismos magos…

—Te amo, Hermione.

Ella se detuvo. De pronto sintió que se encontraba demasiado cerca de su cuerpo y dio un paso atrás.

—No he dejado de amarte nunca —continuó y no le importó que la desesperación se notase en su voz, ya no le importaba nada—. Perdóname… no debería estar diciendo esto y mucho menos hoy. Pero no he logrado sacarte de mi cabeza todos estos días, no podía dejar de pensar en que se acercaba el día de tu boda. Ya ves, el eterno egoísta —rio amargamente.

Ella no dijo nada, siguió mirándolo tan pasmada que mantuvo la boca entreabierta de nuevo sin darse cuenta.

Draco Malfoy estaba cansado. Había pasado días sin dormir, sin ir a supervisar ninguno de los negocios de la familia, ni siquiera había pasado por su casa. Astoria habría llegado a pensar que le había pasado algo malo si no fuese por las lechuzas que le envió un par de veces. En ellas no explicaba nada, a esa mujer le importaba medio pepino su bienestar, pero él tenía que saber de su hijo.

Malfoy apoyó el brazo derecho en la puerta más por agotamiento que por otra cosa, dándole la espalda de nuevo, no quería ver el rechazo en su rostro. Una actitud bastante cobarde pero de la que no se lamentó en aquel momento.

—No puedo creer que vamos a tener la conversación que nunca tuvimos justo ahora — dijo ella con la voz entrecortada pero firme mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al tocador—. Vaya que ha pasado mucho.

Con un hechizo no verbal trancó la puerta que daba al interior y la que daba al exterior, de igual manera cerró las cortinas de las ventanas. Se miró al espejo y su reflejo la recibió, con el semblante decidido y los ojos tristes.

—Tú me dejaste, Draco.

—¿No crees que les parecerá raro que te encierres aquí?

—¡No cambies el tema, Draco Malfoy! ¡No te atrevas!

—Sigues igual de mandona —dijo Malfoy esbozando una cínica sonrisa o eso intentó.

—Viniste a hablar, así que eso haremos.

No recordaban haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar, ninguno. Ni de despedirse siquiera. Quizá ese era por fin el momento que ambos habían anhelado en secreto por tantos años.

—Tú me dejaste —siguió Hermione—. Yo te esperé… estuve ahí siempre… Preferiste a Astoria porque ella es una Greengrass y yo una simple nacida de _muggle_s. No te pude decir lo mucho que llegué a odiarte porque me expectoraste de tu vida tan rápido que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de darme cuenta. Un día estábamos juntos, haciendo planes para cuando nos hubiésemos… casado… y al otro te comprometías con ella. Ahora estas aquí y ella y yo seguimos siendo las mismas. Astoria sigue siendo una sangre limpia y yo una sangre sucia, Malfoy. Dime, ¿por qué es necesario decirme ahora que me amas?

—¿Me odias?

—¡No!

—¿Me amas?

—¡Me caso hoy!

—No pregunté eso.

—¡Me caso hoy, Draco Malfoy! ¡Ya no tiene sentido!

—¡Tengo que saber! Todos estos años, he vivido con esa esperanza, debo que matarla hoy. Ya no quiero seguir así. _Quizás me ama todavía, quizás puedo estar con ella_. ¡Me carcome, Hermione!

—Ve a casa, Malfoy, con tu esposa y tu hijo.

No podía verla pero estaba seguro de que lloraba. Su voz sonaba entrecortada y su respiración agitada, igual que la suya.

—Perdóname por lo menos, por haberte hecho daño. Sabía bien lo que hacía. Ten por seguro de que si pudiera retroceder el tiempo… Lo siento.

Lo siguiente que pasó los sorprendió a ambos. Ella se levantó de la silla y acercó despacio, dejando que el dobladillo del vestido de novia se arrastrase descuidadamente por el piso, y sin pararse a pensarlo lo rodeó con los brazos. Reposó la mejilla suavemente en su espalda y entrecruzó las manos sobre su pecho. Entonces, él se quebró.

—Te amo, Hermione. — dijo con la cabeza gacha y ella pudo sentir su miseria. Malfoy tomó su mano derecha y se aferró a ella, sintiendo la delicadeza de su piel con un leve movimiento de pulgar. Hacía mucho que no la tenía tan cerca.

Estuvieron así un momento, hasta que ella despegó su mejilla y soltó su agarre. Malfoy tuvo la sensación momentánea de que todo el calor de su cuerpo escapaba y no volvería más.

—Mírame —le dijo y él se dio la vuelta—. Hice lo mejor que pude —continuó, quitándole el polvo de la camisa con las palmas de las manos.

Ella lucía igual de triste que él y tenía el maquillaje corrido, formando una sombra bajo sus ojos.

—Bueno, no se puede decir que tú estés mejor —dijo él intentando sonreír nuevamente.

—Será que no te has visto en un espejo —le respondió Hermione tratando de recobrar la tranquilidad.

—¡Nah!, te veías mejor conmigo. Siempre he tenido ese efecto en mis parejas.

Ella rio, genuinamente.

—El egocentrismo es algo que jamás se te quitará, ¿cierto?

—Podría apostarte que aun viéndome así podría conquistar a varias. ¿Era la chica de intercambio la que vi sentada entre tus invitados? ¿aquella que le gustaba a Zabini?

—¿Maillen?

—Sí, aquella. La morena.

—¿Le gustaba a Zabini? Creí que habías sido el único Slytherin con gusto por las Gryffindor. Por lo menos el único de nuestra generación.

—Te apuesto a que ahora mismo, si le diera un par de miradas, saldría con ella del brazo.

—¿Y por qué ella?

—Porque también me gustaba.

Ambos rieron juntos, como hacía mucho no lo hacían. Compartiendo un momento tan íntimo. Ellos dos tan cerca y sonriendo, era como un _deja vú_.

Draco no pudo evitar mirarla fijamente mientras sonreía y perderse en su mirada, ella tampoco. Como no pudo evitar tomar su cintura y acercarla despacio. Hermione no pudo evitar dejarse llevar. Sus ojos grises la cautivaron como la primera vez, pudo sentir su respiración, su aliento muy cerca a sus labios, ver al detalle cada una de sus pestañas; pero no pudo seguir. Ella lentamente volteó la cabeza, se acercó más y acunó su mentón en el hombro derecho de él. Entonces lo abrazó de nuevo, muy fuerte, tanto como sus fuerzas le permitieron.

—Quiero que seas feliz. ¿Me prometes que lo intentarás? —pudo decir mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Trataré, pero no te lo prometo. Sabes que no suelo cumplir mis promesas —dijo él respondiendo el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

No había querido corresponderle y ya casi no recordaba la última vez que la había besado. Había sido en el callejón Diagon, ella le había pedido que la acompañase a comprar algunos ingredientes faltantes para una poción y se habían despedido con un beso. Al día siguiente, Malfoy tomaba la determinación de dejarla. Recordaba vagamente la suavidad de sus labios y la delicadeza de sus movimientos, pero poco a poco había ido olvidando la sensación. Hubiese querido prestar más atención, para no dejar de lado los detalles, pero hasta los mejores recuerdos se olvidan con el tiempo.

De pronto, alguien golpeó la puerta.

—¿Hermione, estás lista? — se escuchó a Ginny detrás—. Ya es hora.

Draco no soltó el abrazo. Ni ella.

—En un momento —le respondió—, solo déjame arreglarme un poco.

Él sabía que debía dejarla ir, pero no quería soltarla.

—¿Aún me amas, Hermione? —preguntó una vez más con el dolor impregnado en la garganta.

Hermione Granger pudo, por fin, tomar el valor para soltarse.

—Adiós, Draco.

Y se soltó. Él dio la vuelta inmediatamente, rompió el hechizo puesto por Hermione y salió lo más rápido que pudo. No deseaba que lo viera.

Hermione lo observó irse y una familiar tristeza se apoderó de ella. Volvió su rostro hacia el espejo, tomó la varita que había dejado sobre la silla y se arregló el maquillaje.

Al encontrase de nuevo con los rayos de sol del exterior, Draco Malfoy pensó en irse, pero ya no era dueño de sus pasos. Como un sonámbulo caminó hasta encontrarse de nuevo en la entrada. Volvió a la sombra de los pasillos, se recostó en una pared y esperó. Era masoquista, en verdad.

La vio entrar, la vio caminar a través de los invitados del brazo del Sr. Granger. Vio también a Ronald Weasley sonreírle desde el altar. No lo culpaba_. El muy idiota se casa con una gran mujer_, pensó. Era de esperarse la cara que ponía.

Muchos rostros conocidos esperaban el sí de ambos. Harry Potter se encontraba al lado de Weasley y de madrinas: su hermana Ginny, Luna Lovegood y Fleur Delacour. Entre los invitados: ex Griffindors y la extensa familia del pelirrojo.

Sabía que la idea de una boda _muggle _era obra de ella pues también se lo había planteado. Era para sus padres, en realidad. La iglesia era la más cercana al bosque de Dean; había sido feliz y desdichada en aquel sitio. Siendo lo positiva que era, tomaba más valor a que alguna vez acampara allí con sus padres que a los terribles momentos que pasó ocultándose cuando huía.

Draco Malfoy escuchó el sermón, aburrido y monótono, hasta que llegó el momento.

—Ronald BilliusWeasley, ¿aceptas a Hermione Jean Granger como tu esposa? ¿Prometes…

—¿Billius?, pffff —decía Malfoy en voz baja, aprovechando que desde esa distancia nadie podía oírlo—. Hasta en el nombre debe de ser corriente.

—…amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

—Vamos, comadreja. Todos los días de tu vida es un periodo muy largo.

—Sí, acepto —respondió de inmediato Weasley.

—Hermione Jean Granger…

—¿Aún me amas, Hermione? —volvió a decir Malfoy en voz baja.

—… ¿Aceptas a Ronald Billius Weasley como tu esposo? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

Silencio.

Prolongado silencio.

A Draco Malfoy se le estrujó el corazón mientras todos murmuraban. ¿Sería posible que al final sí lo amara?

Ella no respondía. Ginny se acercó y ella la apartó. Hermione miraba hacia la nada. Malfoy vio a Ron Weasley acercarse y a ella verlo a los ojos, Wealey le dijo algo que no pudo entender. Luego de un momento la vio colocar su mano en la mejilla de él.

—Sí —dijo—, sí te amo… y acepto.

Eso fue todo lo que Malfoy fue capaz de escuchar. Salió del lugar mientras los invitados aplaudían, mientras ellos se besaban y los declaraban marido y mujer. Llegó hasta el jardín delantero y desapareció.

Volvió a aparecer en su casa. Su hijo dormía en la cuna, no lo había visto en días. Astoria no estaba, andaría en alguna reunión con sus amigas como solía hacer. Scorpius Malfoy cumpliría un año la siguiente semana.

—Hola, hijo.

A Draco le gustaba hablarle mientras dormía, lo hacía muy bajito para no perturbar su sueño. Se podrían decir muchas cosas acerca de Draco Malfoy, pero nunca que fuera un mal padre. Amaba a su hijo, era lo único bueno de su matrimonio y lo mejor en su vida.

—¿Sabes?, cuando crezcas cometerás muchos errores, muchos, pero la diferencia la hace levantarte cuando te has caído. Prometo estar ahí para ti, siempre.

Lo observó dormir mientras acariciaba su pequeña espalda. Probablemente terminaría por separarse de su madre pero jamás de él.

Más tarde, ya con la ropa y el cuerpo limpios y con más tranquilidad, se paró frente a su ventana a contemplar los extensos jardines que rodeaban su hogar; el viento corría suave y hacía caer las hojas de los árboles. No se había percatado antes, pero ahora sentía paz. Ella había intentado ser gentil al no responderle, pero lo que en realidad necesitaba era saber, necesitaba una respuesta. Sus sentimientos por él habían cambiado, lo había notado en sus ojos café cuando le había preguntado por primera vez si todavía lo amaba. Había sentido su esfuerzo por no romperle el corazón, a pesar de que hacía mucho tiempo, él había roto el suyo.

La había perdido desde aquel último beso en el callejón Diagon y ella había elegido continuar. Para Draco, el cierre de aquel capítulo de su vida significaba que podía empezar a vivir de nuevo, sin la mujer que amaría por siempre, pero también sin la angustia de esperar algo no sería, y como le había prometido, tratando de ser feliz.

**FIN**


End file.
